bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Budder Craft
The Budder Craft is an awesome tower that can be placed on any terrain. Cost: $5950 Budder Mech This is created when you place it on land. Fires 2 streams of darts slightly slower than a super monkey. Path 1 Laser Cannon $8100 Shoots 2 lasers that pop more bloons and can pop frozen. Plasmatic Cannon $12500 Shoots 2 plasma that pops more bloons and can pop leads. Thermal Core $20400 With a core of sheer energy, shoots deadly rays that do 2x damage to MOABs and do 2 damage per second! However, it can now shoot only 1 ray at a time. The Core of the Big Bang $260000 and 100 MM Shoots a extremely deadly ray of harnessed energy that does 500 damage per second. Just for the record, a MOAB will last .4 seconds. The BFB lasts 1.4 seconds. The ZOMG lasts 8 seconds. Translation: Utter Pwnage You can only buy at at least round 101, and only 1 on the screen at a time. Path 2 Longer Range $1075 It has increased range. Enhanced Sensors $1875 It has even more range and can detect camo. Eye Laser $13500 Shoots a third laser out of it's eyes that does 1.2 damage per second, and can affect lead and frozen bloons. Also does 5x damage to Ceramics! Octo-Bot $46750 Shoots 8 lasers at once! Phaser Bot Ability: It's lasers now flail around as plasma whips for 10 seconds, doing 120 damage every time they make contact with a bloon. Recharge: Same as Tech Terror's ability Budder Sub This is created when placed on water. Fires missiles that do 3 damage. Path 1 Launching Further $2100 Also shoots missiles that do 2 damage but can target everything Enhanced Targeting $2750 The regular missiles have longer range, plus it can detect camo. Anti-Camo Waves $4350 Shoots waves that pop 2 layers, and remove camo status. The waves can pop all types of bloons. Die, Properties! $6575 The waves pop 4 layers, and remove all bloon properties. They also do 2x damage to MOABs. Path 2 More Powerful Missiles $3125 Missiles do 5 damage Stun Shots $3675 Stun shots have a 20% chance of stunning bloons on impact! Bloontonium Fission Reactor $13575 Shoots 35% faster Has 40% more range Nearby towers shoot 15% faster and have 20% more range Also shoots bloontonium warheads that pop 8 layers, stun all bloons it hits, and does 2x damage to shields! Bloontonium Fusion Reactor $46750 Shoots 50% faster with 65% more range (from X|2) Nearby towers shoot 25% faster and have 35% more range (from X|2) Shoots more powerful warheads that pop 12 layers, stun all bloons, and do 4x damage to shields! Hydrogen Bomb Ability: Shoots an extremely powerful nuclear bomb that does a whopping 1,000 damage to everything on the screen! Recharge: Same as Tech Terror's ability Budder Skycraft This can be placed on Sky and Space areas. Shoots shells that do 2 damage each at the speed of a super monkey. Can cover the entire map. Path 1 GPS System $1700 All towers get a 20% range buff. Pinpoint Location $3000 The shots of towers have a 50% chance of seeking bloons. Orbital Emitter $17000 Emits energies that make towers shoot 20% faster, and make abilities cool down 10% faster Intense Energies $31000 Now, the energies are powerful enough to do 4 damage per second to bloons, and the previous buffs are doubled. Path 2 Frag Shells $700 Shells can pop black and zebra bloons. Bigger Shells $2500 Shells pop 3 layers off of bloons. Doom Shells $10000 Shells pop 6 layers off of bloons Da Omega Nuke $260000 and 100 MM Da Omega Nuke Ability: Shoots a projectile that does 26,000 damage to the targeted enemy, and 6,500 damage to everything else. Requires round 101 or further to be bought. Only 1 on the screen at a time Recharge: 1/2 hour Category:Towers